edfandomcom-20200215-history
Robbin' Ed
"Robbin' Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Captain Melonhead saves the Cul-de-Sac from Eddy's scams. Plot As far as Double D is concerned Eddy has just managed to sink to a new all-time low. While the cul-de-sac kids seem happy enough right now, their happiness is all based on ignorance and they're yet to discover the reason for poor Edd's conscience being pricked so much. The itself reason is pretty simple - Edd knows that he built only one quite nifty little gadget for Eddy called the "Thingamajig" but he's just seen his friend shamelessly shift several times that number to his eager and unsuspecting paying customers. Its deeply suspicious and as Edd soon discovers, the truth of the matter is that all Eddy's sold the kids is boxes packed with wood shavings, bricks and even used flypapers and what's more he's quite unrepentant and heading for the candy store. Or at least he'd be heading for the candy store if someone weren't standing in his way. Enter the mysterious masked avenger Captain Melonhead and his trusty sidekick Splinter who are here to right wrongs and protect the innocent. Before he really knows quite what's hit him Eddy finds himself relieved of his beloved cash and can only gape in horror as its returned to its rightful owners. Obviously this kind of behavior is intolerable! Eddy's up in arms about this do-gooder cramping his style and so he quickly hatches a plot to trick the meddlesome Melonhead which is why Double D is wearing a very suspect looking mustache and loudly announcing his willingness to be ripped off by purchasing a new butt from dishonest dealer Eddy. Naturally the unsuspecting Melonhead takes the bait only to find the tables turned as Eddy reveals himself to be none other than Melonhead's arch nemesis Professor Scam. Their following battle is weird to say the least but after a rapid-growth acorn grenade attack it looks to be going in Melonhead's favor, however Professor Scam isn't above playing dirty and after some hose-fueled blackmail at the expense of brave's Splinter he gets the unhappy Melonhead to surrender. All seems lost for the have-a-go hero and his faithful buddy as they fall towards Ed's vat of gravy, surely it can't end like this? Indeed it can't for someone else is here to save the day and he's more than just your Average Joe ... Yup youv,e guess it .It,s Ed! Ed is not about to let his beloved gravy get spoiled,so he Turns on Proffesor Scam by using the Thingamajig to release Captain Melonhead from the ropes and Poor old Professor Scam gets tied up and beaten up! Ed's saved the day! Professor Scam tells our Melonhead superhero that he'll be back before being carried back to the Scam Forrtres by his minons. Our hero and his sidekick tell the good citicens of the Cul-de-sac that they should worry about Poffesor Scam no more, before the two head by to the Mealoncave. Horray for Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood!!! Quotes *'Eddy': the hard sell "A techno-model like this could set you back a million bucks but for the next five minutes you can have it for one easy payment of 25 cents!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf's yams inflate with glee at this thing-a-ma-jig!" ---- *'Ed': to the top of the phone pole "Oh look! Up in the sky!" Edd: squinting "Is that a bird?" Ed: "Could be a plane..." Eddy: irritated "What bird? Does it have a quarter in its mouth? Cause if it does, I'm going to..." as yet, unidentifiable [[Captain Melonhead] ziplines feet-first into Eddy's face] "Oh, my aching..." lands on the dumpster lid, closing it on Eddy's waist. He catches the money jar and strikes a pose Ed: "Holy Cow." Melonhead bounces off Eddy and leaps over the fence and away ---- *'Melonhead': "Your money is safe and sound good citizens of the cul-de-sac for Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonder Wood will protect you." Rolf: puzzled "Is the circus in town?" ---- *'Rolf': "Look! Our hero dangles like Victor's milk spouts!" Melonhead: horrified "Victor's got milk spouts?" ---- *'Ed': Release the gravy! Trivia *At the beginning of the episode the script Double D reads, says "49a". That's the production code of this episode. *Jonny's disguise was very obvious but the Eds never figured out who he was. *When Double-D and Ed claim whats the figure on the power line, Edd says, "Is that a bird?". However, Eddy asks if it has a quarter in its mouth. This is a reference to the episode "Vert-Ed-Go", (season 1), when a bird stole a quarter from Eddy. *While Eddy is showing off the Thingamajig, he uses it to put a hat on Ed's head. In the next scene, the hat disappears. *Double D broke the fourth wall by saying "I know. We do this in every show!" All though, that's not completely true, as there are some episodes where no scams take place. *Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood also appear in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century ''and ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *This is Professor Scam's only appearance in the series. *Eddy can shoot neon dollar signs out of his head for some reason. *When the Eds first see Melonhead, what they say is similar to the lines of the intro for Superman. Video sWVa5lhMt-0 See also *Captain Melonhead *Splinter the Wonderwood *Professor Scam *The Cents Category:Episodes Category:Season 4